


Les grands garçons

by Entourisme



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Not Underage, Or not to much, Pseudo-Incest, adult!five
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entourisme/pseuds/Entourisme
Summary: Après avoir défait ou rallié les membres de la Sparrow Academy à leur cause et en avoir déchu Reginald, l'Umbrella Academy a enfin pu s'installer dans une dimension A PRIORI sans apocalypse imminente. La fratrie a donc retrouvé Ben, toujours moustachu, ainsi que d'autres super-humains pour cohabiter plus ou moins en paix (selon les normes des grandes familles) dans le manoir.Là-dedans, Klaus doit faire le ménage.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Dans la cuisine, et sur la supervision de Grace, Klaus se prépare un déjeuner sur la musique "(feel like) Heaven" de Fiction Factory.

En attendant le toaster, il pique quelques pas de danse et se laisse bercer par la chanson. Sa maman lui jette un coup d'oeil et rit doucement devant la vision de son fils, qui fait gentillement l'idiot et ne voit pas la personne qui vient par derrière. Celle-ci lui cueille le bras et le retourne pour le guider dans un slow. Klaus se laisse pourtant faire, car Diego est surprenamment un bon danseur.

-Oh Diego, quelle attention...t'auras pas mes toasts!

-Ah Klaus, tellement de pieds gauches...c'est le bacon que je vise!

Sa réplique est accompagnée d'une claque sur les fesses du cuisinier.

-Y a moyen de manger tranquillement son petit-déjeuner dans cette maison?

Cinq est toujours grognon avant son café. Heureusement, Vanya, elle, ricane.

* * *

Malheureusement, la paix permet de se ressasser des souvenir.

Klaus ne pouvait pas oublier Dave et n'arrivait pas à faire son deuil, d'autant plus qu'il n'arrivait pas à le contacter dans l'au-delà. Cet échec permanent lui créait un sacré complexe de doute, dont les tensions épuisaient aussi bien son âme que son corps. De temps en temps alors, Klaus rechutait dans ses travers et dans les ruelles associées. 

A la dernière tentative, Diego le retrouve avant qu'il ne puisse se fournir en drogue et parlemente pour qu'il revienne avec lui à la maison.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de chaperon, Diego. Ni de ta pitié.  
-J'ai des doutes. Mais j'ai surtout pas envie de revenir sans toi pour entendre Cinq me chier toute une pendule!  
-Oooh, tu as peur du petit chihuahua?  
-Les cris des chihuahuas sont particulièrement épuisants.

Comme Klaus s'entête, Diego finit par le kidnapper pour le ramener au manoir. Cinq se téléporte à sa rencontre.

-Diego! T'as retrouvé-?!

Il débarque avec Klaus, se débatant dramatiquement sur son épaule, provoquant maladroitement l'amusement de Deux.

-Je l'ai retrouvé!

Néanmoins, Cinq est loin d'en être ravi. Depuis la 1ère apocalypse, il s'est passé du temps. Du temps concret. Celui à l'intérieur d'eux-même. 4, 5, 6 ans peut-être? Tout ce qu'ils avaient pour en juger était leurs rides et la croissance de Cinq, qui prétendait désormais chausser du 40. 


	2. Chapter 2

Klaus demeure à l'académie et se rend compte que Cinq le couvre et craint que ce soit pour un plan. Acculé, le vieil enfant lui avoue qu'il aimerait se mettre en couple avec le médium. Klaus ne sait comment réellement réagir, mais il est sûr d'une chose:

-Ton corps ne me donne pas envie.  
-...le sexe est quelque chose d'important pour toi?  
-...ben...oui...et non...c'est compliqué! Je suppose que ça dépend du partenaire! Bon, dans ton cas, la question se répond d'elle-même.  
-...je ne suis pas un innocent bambin, Klaus! Je suis un homme de 58 ans dans un corps d'enfant. Voyage dans le temps exclu, il y a une maladie comme ça: le syndrome de Highlander.  
-Yeah, et probablement toute une encyclopédie sur les procès de bonnes moeurs autour de ces gens-là.  
-J'en connais autant sur le sexe et l'amour que toi!

Klaus hausse un sourcil.

-...en théorie!

A ce stade, Klaus envisageait de présenter à son frère les plus jeunes prostituées qu'il connaissait via les squats. Mais en même temps, si lui même les avait refusé pour une question de morale, leurs présenter un gars de 58 piges dans un corps prépubère devait pas être très différent.

-Hmhm! D'ailleurs: comment étaient tes relations jusqu'ici? Ta "love doll" comprise!

Klaus regrette un peu son choix de mot, mais Cinq n'a pas la connaissance des poupées japonaises et continue sans s'énerver, pensant qu'il s'agit d'un surnom affectueux.

-...j'en sais rien. Dolores était plutôt mental que...charnel. Mais si j'ai pu avoir une première relation de 30 ans sans sexe, je peux en tenir une deuxième.  
-Entre nous deux?  
-*gros soupir* tu voudrais continuer à voir des gens à côté? Je suppose que je peux te l'accorder.  
-Trop gentil, merci, mais sinon? Il y aurait quoi, entre nous? C'est pas comme si on avait les mêmes centres d'intérêt ou qu'on soit en osmose fusionnelle parfaite!  
-...  
-Mouais...CQFD! Allez, oublions ç-  
-On ne serait plus seul!  
-...y a des refuges animaliers qui débordent de remèdes contre cela!

Sauf qu'en fait, l'argument compte pour Klaus, qui se sent vraiment seul depuis trop longtemps. Il accepte de tenter une relation asexuelle avec son frère pour commencer, espérant quelque part que le temps que son corps mûrisse, ils se soient désillusionnés et séparés.

Le temps passe, chacun vaque à ses occupation, sa routine de mission, son travail, son couple. Klaus et Cinq gardent leur relation cachée pour se faciliter la vie. Hélas, à un moment, le médium calme le vieil enfant en l'embrassant chastement sur le canapé du salon. Il est vu par un Sparrow.

-Argh! 'spèce de pédophile!

Klaus est blessé. Bien que moins que le Sparrow battu contre la table basse par Cinq, obligeant d'autres membres à intervenir pour les séparer.

Dés lors, leur relation est connue et très mal vue, mais tout le monde tient sa langue devant le "garçon". Klaus réduit un maximum ses interactions, se limitant au nécessaire. Il n'y a que Diego qui lui tourne autour pour le rassurer et le pousser à rester ouvert.

Un matin toutefois, Klaus amène du café dans son lit à Cinq, encore endormi. Celui-ci en est à demi réveillé et l'attire pour des câlins. Câlins qui tournent rapidement aux frottements et auxquels aucun des deux ne veut mettre un terme. Tous les deux sont effrayés par la tournure des événements et Klaus quitte le lit.

-Klaus!

Il ne se retourne pas à l'appel de Cinq et, silencieusement, Klaus se sépare de lui.

* * *

Depuis sa distanciation avec le médium, Cinq est exécrable. Plus que d'habitude. Il s'agite dans tous les sens, sans ne rien à dire à personne sur ce qui le turlubine.

Et puis un jour, il disparaît. Encore. La fratrie ne le cherche pas plus d'une semaine, après quoi, elle se convainc que son absence doit à voir avec son agitation récente. La vie continue tranquillement la routine sans lui.

Un matin, Klaus est occupé à se préparer un petit-déjeuner sous l'oeil de Grace. Tourné contre le comptoir de la cuisine à cuire des épaisses crêpes, il écoute toujours la radio qui diffuse "The Walker" de Fitz and the Tantrums. A côté de lui, Grace lui lance des regards attentifs, pour surveiller sa progression dans le saut de retournement des pancakes. Soudain, elle ricane. Klaus le remarque et sourit tendrement d'appréhension juste avant que deux mains se posent sur ses hanches et qu'on vienne lui embrasser l'épaule. Il se vautre dans l'étreinte, qui sent bon l'après-rasage, et sa main monte caresser la joue lisse comme une peau de bébé.

-Humm, navré Diego, mais les pancakes sont hors de négociations!

Une main se saisit de la sienne et le fait pivoter. Il en rit et se laissa valser jusqu'à qu'il se retrouve nez à nez avec un charmant inconnu.

-Je me contenterai juste d'un café en fait.  
-WAAH!?  
Il s'extirpe brusquement de son étreinte pour se cogner le bassin contre la comptoir et la tête contre une armoire murale. Grace et l'intrus sursautent à la violence de l'impact.  
-OUAIE!  
-Doucement!

Luther arrive à la cuisine en entendant le hurlement de Klaus, ce qui en soit n'était pas surprenant, et y découvrir son frère qui se massait l'arrière du crâne avec, en plus de leur maman, un resplendissant jeune homme à ses côtés.

-Oh mon pauvre chéri...  
-ça va? ça a sonné creux...  
-Euh...bonjour tout le monde. Qui est ton ami, Klaus?  
-C'est pas à moi!  
-Salut Luther!

La surprise est de taille: la Commission a pu aider Cinq à obtenir son corps de 30 ans. Tous et surtout toutes sont contents.

-On peut savoir où t'étais passé?  
-Avant de partir, je guettais des signes de travailleurs de Tempus.  
-Qui?  
-Mon ancien employeur. Je voulais rentrer avec eux au QG pour réclamer une faveur que Herb m'avait promis. Et comme il est devenu le nouveau directeur, je me suis dit qu'il pourrait me dépanner.

Il accompagne l'explication d'un malicieux sourire et d'un geste de la main sur son tronc d'homme. Les femmes suivent in-volontairement le mouvement du regard, ainsi que Klaus, qui paraît plus horrifié que ravi. Contrairement à une Sparrow qui demande sur un joli air charmeur.

-Et vous avez désormais un petit nom, monsieur?  
-...non, j'avoue que j'y ai pas encore réfléchi.  
-Kevin.

Toute la salle se tourne vers Diego.

-T'as une tête à t'appeler Kevin.

Cinq le regarde sans comprendre le gag, mais en vue des hochements négatifs de tête des autres et de Klaus qui roule des orbites, il décide d'éviter ce prénom (dont l'auteur s'excuse de perpétuer le stéréotype).

* * *

Par la suite, Diego confronte Cinq à ses vues sur Klaus.

-Au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué, Diego, je joue désormais dans votre tranche d'âge. Je peux et vais à présent prétendre à Klaus.  
-Tu vas te faire jeter.  
-Oh, juste parce que j'ai pas ton incroyable look de himbo latino?  
-Nooon...tout simplement parce qu'il ne te fait toujours pas confiance. Exemple concret, les plaques qu'il porte tout le temps: il t'a dit à qui elle appartenait.

Cinq sourit sarcastiquement.

-Et je suppose qu'à toi, oui.

Diego lui rend son sourire, encore plus malicieux.

-Demande-lui de te parler de Dave et voit si tu te fais jeter.


	3. Chapter 3

Un jour que Cinq joue du combiné pour donner un coup de main à Luther, Klaus débarque à la cuisine, ce jour-ci habillé en jupe, et prépare du café. Il profite d'en servir à son frère, dont la tasse vide tâche ses notes. Une fois le casse-tête téléphonique résolu, il conclut en jetant presque l'appareil sur la table et prend une grosse gorgée de son café en soupirant durement.

-Bon: j'ai réglé la paperasse en pause depuis 4 mois (bordel)! J'ai réglé le conflit Vanya-Allison!! J'ai trouvé un job à Luther!!! Qu'est ce qui me reste?!

D'un coup, il lève toute son attention sur Klaus, qui l'observait sans vraiment le regarder, en touillant son propre café assis sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Il percute quand même qu'il est observé et réalise soudain l'intention derrière cela.

-Non.

Il déroge son cul du marbre pour marcher vers la sortie. Au passage, Cinq essaye de lui agripper le bras.

-Klaus...

L'interpellé esquive le mouvement dans sa marche princière, sa tasse à la main.

-Non, non, non, non...

Il s'échappe ainsi digniment de la cuisine. Soudain, Cinq apparaît à côté de lui et l'attrape en le faisant tomber dans un portail, ce qui lui fait lâcher son mug. Ils réapparaissent en chutant contre le matelas de Cinq. Celui-ci se redresse en défaisant un peu sa cravate.

-A nous deux, maintenant!  
-Rhaa, pousse-toi, tu m'écrases!  
-Pas avant que tu me dises pourquoi tu m'ignores comme ça depuis que je suis rentré!  
-Eurrrgh! Pourquoi tu demandes? La situation est assez claire maintenant, non?  
-Dans ton petit cerveau unicellulaire peut-être, pas pour moi, alors tu m'expliques?  
-Et c'est moi, l'unicellulaire?  
-Klaus!  
-D'accord, d'accord! Tu as de nouveau un corps d'adulte et des poils pubiens. Donc, tu n'as plus besoin de moi.  
-Comme ça "plus besoin" de toi?  
-Tu es majeur et vacciné, sauf contre ta rage, alors désormais, tu peux trainer avec qui tu veux. Plus besoin d'un partenaire qui soit an courant de la situation. Tu mens juste sur ton âge, tu joues le beau gosse et _~andale_! Tu embarques qui tu veux! Ou bien tu as encore besoin de moi pour t'apprendre comment faire? C'est vrai que je suis bon là-dedans! Je peux bien t'apprendre encore ça!

L'homme sourit stupidement à son frère, attendant le réplique à son pic comique. Sauf qu'il se retrouve confronter à un mur d'incompréhension, voire effondré. Il perd rapidement son sourire.

-...tu n'as jamais cru que j'étais sincère avec toi, n'est-ce pas?   
-...*gros, gros soupir* non.

Klaus se relève et s'apprête à partir, quand:

-Est-ce que ça à voir avec tes plaques militaire?

Klaus se fige avec sa main sur la poignée de porte. Ses orbites s'agitent pendant qu'il cherche quoi dire. Il reste dos tourné à son interlocuteur quand il décide enfin de lui répondre.

-Je te l'ai dit: c'est compliqué.

Finalement, il ouvre la porte et Cinq le laisse partir. En sortant de la chambre, il fait quelques pas dans le couloir avant de s'effondrer contre un mur en s'étouffant à retenir ses larmes. Malchance pour lui, Vanya passait par là.

-Eh Klaus, ça va?

Il se resaissit au mieux.

-Oh oui, oui! J'ai juste...juste...

Il cherche une excuse et scrute dubbitativement ses mains.

-Perdu mon café!  
-...euh, tu l'aurais pas laissé tomber à l'entrée de la cuisine, par hasard?  
-...si...

Avec beaucoup d'embarras, Klaus se dirige vers la cuisine, devant laquelle, il tombe en effet sur sa tasse, brisée au sol et ayant au passage esclaffé son contenu tout autour.

-...fait chier.

Il ramasse prudemment les morceaux de céramique, puis revient essuyer le café, mais en allant jeter le papier sale:

-AIE! Bor-

Un morceau de céramique de côté s'est planté dans la plante de son pied. Ce n'était pas que cela faisait horriblement mal, c'était juste la goutte qui fait débordé le vase et qui poussa Klaus à déverser ses larmes.

-HEY KLAUS?


	4. Chapter 4

Diego débarque brutalement, presque en colère, mais celle-ci s'évanouit quand il voit son frère, appuyé contre une armoire de la cuisine, avec les yeux et joues humides.

-Si c'est pour la tasse, je suis en train de nettoyer.  
-Eh merde: t'as marché dans un morceau, hein?

Klaus hoche la tête.

-Attends, viens voir.

Diego soulève le blessé pour le déposer sur la table à manger.

-J't'ai déjà dit de pas te balader pieds nus dans la maison.  
-Tu me l'as dit pour pas que j'attrape froid, pas pour éviter des copeaux tranchants.

Il s'abaisse vers son pied pour évaluer les dégâts et lui relève au passage un peu sa jupe. Klaus mime d'être outragé.

-Oh! Ne regarde pas sous ma jupe, voyeur-AIE!  
-Ecarte pas les cuisses alors. Là, il y a pas l'air d'y avoir d'autres morceaux. Bouge pas!

Diego fait le tour de la cuisine, balançant l'éclat à la poubelle et sortant d'un tiroir une petite trousse de secours, pour revenir aux pieds du médium. Pendant qu'il désinfecte la plaie, il remarque tout de même l'apitoiement de son frère.

-Hé! ça va, c'est pas si terrible. T'en as vu d'autres.  
-C'est pas ça.  
-...ça à voir avec Cinq?

Pas de réponse=réponse.

-Bien sûr...Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore?  
-Rien. T'as bientôt fini?

Malgré que le pied soit déjà pansé, Diego continue de manipuler le membre de son frère, toujours à genoux devant lui, les yeux à la hauteur stratégique de sa jupe.

-Qu'est-ce que Cinq t'a fait, Klaus?

Deux l'encourage à parler en venant masser son mollet de son autre main. Se sentant mal à l'aise, Klaus passe sa main entre ses cuisses pour plier le tissu de manière à cacher l'intérieur.

-Rien...c'est moi.

Diego se redresse entre ses genoux et appuie ses poignes sur le bois, de chaque côté de Klaus.

-C'est toi qui a quoi?

Klaus se recule sur la table à la soudaine proximité avec son frère.

-Je-je l'ai blessé en mentant.  
-Précise.  
-ça-ça te concerne pas!

Diego force Klaus sur la table jusqu'à que:

-Tu vas me faire mal?

Par réflexe, Diego se fige à la voix effrayée de Klaus. Il prend soudain conscience de la position dans laquelle ils sont: son frère est étendu sur la table avec sa jupe relevée par ses jambes écartées par le solide corps de Diego, qui lui maintient les poignets contre le bois. Pour ne rien arranger, Klaus a le souffle saccadé par la peur et les orbites encore plus humides. Diego les contemple et devient pâle au fur et à mesure qu'il ne sait plus quoi faire.

L'apparition de Cinq au-dessus d'eux et lui balançant un coup de pied en plein visage ranime l'action.

-Si tu veux un adversaire, Diego, je peux maintenant être ton homme!

Deux sort une lame de sa poche et est prêt à en découdre. Puis il aperçoit Klaus, de nouveau assis sur la table derrière l'autre homme et qui le dévisage. Malgré son orgueil offensé, le même réflexe qu'avant pousse Diego à analyser la situation avant d'agir. Peu à peu, Ses nerfs se calment au rythme de sa respiration.

-Non...c'est bon: c'est fini.

Après cette dispute, l'ancien policier quitte la maison. Cette fois, sa famille mène la recherche, notamment Luther à son ancien appart: sans succès.

* * *

Cinq sort de la salle de bain de l'étage, un linge autour de la taille et un autre en mains en train de frénétiquement lui frotter les cheveux. En passant devant une porte de chambre ouverte:

-*siffle* eh! Cinq, tu dors ici pour la nuit.  
-Va dormir, Jézabel!

Il rentre dans sa chambre à lui, sans autre considération pour les avances de la Sparrow. Entre deux coups de linge dans ses cheveux, il remarque quelque chose et se dégage la tête du linge. C'est alors qu'il remarque des bougies sur différents meubles de sa chambre et Klaus assit dans son lit.

Les deux hommes se scrutent en tentant de capter la situation. Le médium cherche une vanne à balancer pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais sa voix déraille. Finalement, il sourit juste stupidement, hausse des épaules et tapote le lit. Il garde la pose un petit coup, craignant en fait une réaction de rejet de la part de l'autre homme. Sauf que Cinq, toujours debout en face de lui, laisse s'étirer un sourire sur ses lèvres et ferme doucement la porte à clé derrière lui avant de s'approcher du lit.

* * *

Le lendemain matin:

-Bonjour. ça va?  
-Salut toi. Hmmmoui. J'suis complètement HS!  
-Désolé! Cette nuit...c'était pas terrible, hein?  
-Naaaah, pour une première...scéance, c'était pas si mal. Hmmm...même pas mal du tout. Mais si tu veux t'améliorer, va falloir remettre ça! Demain soir?  
-Pourquoi pas ce soir?  
-Parce que, vieil homme, t'es un vieux pervers dans un splendide corps tout neuf, mais moi, monsieur, je porte le vrai poids de mes années sur cette terre. Et parce qu'il va bien me falloir 24h pour m'en remettre!  
-Tsss! Feignasse!  
-Hmm! Puceau!

Ils s'embrassent.


End file.
